freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lichtbringer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:7948#5|I would love to see Ouka's relationship with Kazuya to be set to a familial love instead of a intimate love because I see the arranged marriage between Kauzya and Ouka as rather obscene and disgusting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (talk) 09:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. I owe you. Donquixote joeflomingo man oh man dude lots of references anyways I just stated that for Freezing characters or any well known mangas out there right now to go against any well known DC characters it will be one sided. And one more thing thanks for more recommendations I like animes with powerful characters, :). I like reading DC I just don't like it when people start exaggerating and "fanwanking" the abilities of the characters, even if I'm a fan. There is something called "Raigen Effect" which is the shame and disappointment of sharing a fandom with someone terrible and to most people that have read the comics, just exaggerating their abilities will induce Raigen effect. Also keep in mind that reading a wiki entry on the character doesn't really do justice to them. "Respect threads' are slightly better but they're only for battle debates so therefore you don't use them to check the storyline or the person's role in the story. DC characters are pretty complex as these videos show: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXQ2pDVB42k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pwVK3R7U6k I know that DC and Marvel characters will win against Freezing all the time, but Superman Prime 1000000 being God is hyperbole and him being able to beat Demonbane is a fallacy, the only thing that he did was beat Solaris who was already weakened and also destroying a planet is actually an easy feat for a ton of people in both anime and comics such as DBZ. Him recreating Krypton isn't really that big of a deal. Hell, words like omnipotent and godlike are thrown around a lot in fiction, they don't really mean anything in fiction, just that someone's powerful. Also, I'm really specific sometimes when you don't explain in detail since I learned German as a 2nd language and German is a really specific language so that probably indirectly influenced me. I would show you examples but then I'll have to lecture for like an hour lol. Like Noein? Check out Neon Genesis Evangelion, Serial Experiments Lain, Texhnolyze, 12 Kingdoms (starts out slow though), Ergo Proxy, Ghost Hound, Cowboy Bebop (one of the best anime around),'' Scrapped Princess'' (no, it's not a porn), Eve no Jikan (I normally don't like postcyberpunk stuff and prefer normal cyberpunk, but this one was well done), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (dubbed in the US as Puella Magi Madoka Magica) and if you like being confused and mindraped, Paprika, Paranoia Agent and Boogiepop Phantom. Sorry for the long message, but I could go on and on with arguments. Now back to watching "Supernatural" (became addicted to that show lol). Wow dude I always thought that all this stuff about how strong and overpowered these superheroes are because well I don't read that much comics, but I mean still I would still see Superman as way to strong to have a fair fight. Also aren't respect threads just a bunch of fans debating that is just doesn't seem accurate to me. The superman being able to recreate planet and destroy planets is no small feat it is harder to create then it is to destroy. Also I notice you took german isn't licht light in german. Once again thanks for the list. And one more thing, isn't supernatural over.